As regards a display serving as guidance in a boarding zone of an elevator, there has been proposed, for example, an elevator control apparatus that displays information on the position of a car of the elevator, the length of waiting time, and the like in order to allay the irritation of customers waiting for the elevator which has been taking a long time to arrive.
For instance, there has been proposed an elevator control apparatus having a guidance display unit, which is provided in a boarding zone of an elevator to display information on the position of a car of the elevator, the traveling direction of the elevator, the average length of waiting time, the number of passengers, and the like (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
There has also been proposed an elevator control apparatus that displays a combination of information on an elevator (position of a car thereof and the like) and general information useful to customers who are about to go out (information on the weather forecast, transportation facilities, and the like) (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP 2502077 A
Patent Document 2: JP HEI 11-92045 A